The Doctor and Rose's Five Pets
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-shot! Snapshots of the Doctor and Rose going through different pets, err guests... 9/Rose, 10/Rose, Adam, Jack, K-9, Martha, Mickey, Fear Her's cat.


**The Doctor and Rose's Five Pets**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

**Disclaimer:** _Nope, I don't own; it all goes to BBC, including a certain Captain. *Sigh* The planet and species I mention in #2 is from my silly little mind._

**Author's Note:** _Just a silly little fic for then-theres-us' challenge 89 – nope, not an episode rewatch, just a 'Five Times' challenge which I've never done with any fandom so it was quite the challenge! I had a few ideas and this was the one I chose to do. By the way, __**Doomsday never happened! :D**_

* * *

><p><em>1. Adam<em>

Every couple needed a pet, didn't they? Sometimes they chose one together. More often, than not, one of the two made the decision and coerced their other half to agree. After their latest run-in with death, after believing that his greatest enemy had killed Rose, he thought they could both use the comfort. Pets were good for that, weren't they? Although he thought they needed time alone, he was somewhat thankful Mr. A-Levels was between them; he wasn't ready to tell her what had happened –not that she ever pushed. Adam was simply there for her to show off to, to show him that there was so much more than his tiny little planet, and for the Doctor to bring him down a notch or two, nothing more. Who said they were a couple, anyway?

_2. Jack_

Their next pet- err, guest was once again chosen by her even if it seemed like he had some sort of say in it. This one got more attention than he did sometimes and she refused to pick a favorite which the Doctor found was highly unmerited! He'd known her longer so there should be no competition. Suddenly, there wasn't. Their new addition was as loyal as a bionger from Fielion to the two. Biongers were bit wild, but if one became your friend, there's nothing that they wouldn't do. As wary as the Doctor was, it didn't take him long until he knew he could trust Jack with the health and safety of his two best girls. That's why it hurt him when he sent Jack off to his death, clenched his hearts when he said he never doubted him, and added another crack to his two vital organs when he had to abandon him.

_3. Mickey_

He was her first; Mickey-boy was like a St. Bernard: a bit messy, but ever-faithful and loved to please their owners. The Doctor grimaced; not something he wanted to think about. Anyway, it was like having a partner move in: they brought all their belongings with them. However, in this case, whereas she wanted to leave her loyal, but panicky St. Bernard behind, he wanted to take him with them. Knowing how close he and Rose were becoming, he knew they- no, **he** needed someone between them. They (he refused to label themselves as anything but the Doctor and Rose) were already nearing the edge of disaster- or something greater, perhaps? Whatever _it_ was, he was scared and the bridge between them, if there had ever been such a thing, only seemed to shorten. He was hoping that by bringing the self-proclaimed tin dog would keep them from crossing the suddenly attainable. By the glare he'd received before they took off, he was in the 'dog house,' so to speak.

_4. Kit the Cat_

Chocolate brown eyes stared unblinkingly at amber-green orbs. The owner of the amber-green hissed, but the chocolate brown owner refused to be distracted. The Doctor held in his cry of triumph as the cat walked away; he continued to look at it as it slinked away. He was just about to get back to working on the TARDIS- disappearing into the 2-D world (well, not _technically_ the second dimension, but…well, story for another day) had not done the old girl any good, when he heard the click-clacking of short claws. His ears perked up as he heard a familiar murmur, some rustling, followed by a contented purr. Getting up from underneath the console, he wiped his hands on his trousers, looking around warily. Seeing that nothing was going to jump up and attack him, though he wouldn't put it past that sneaky cat. It had managed to sneak into the TARDIS without any of their notice, after all.

Hearing another purr, he whirled around, but he only saw his pink and yellow girl napping on the captain's chair. The purr sounded way too close to her so he approached carefully and, there, he saw the little beast curled up next to his companion. If it weren't for the promise he'd made her about returning the cat to its proper home once he'd finished with the repairs so they could travel safely, he'd kick the thing out into the vortex. He was sure it'd manage just fine.

_5. K-9_

Almost a year after Rose had made her vow of "forever," the Doctor decided a pet was now a must. Ever since they picked up a new companion- yes companion, no way would Rose think of her new girl friend as a pet – he'd hardly been able to spend time with her! The soon-to-be Doctor Martha Jones was brilliant and he truly enjoyed her company; maybe she didn't always ask the right questions, but she was always ready for any situation they stumbled upon. Although Rose and Martha hadn't gotten along at first because of a simple misunderstanding – it wasn't _his_ fault Rose hadn't been around to make a genetic transfer more enjoyable! – they soon rallied against him, somewhat similar to the way she'd connected with Sarah Jane. He was very thankful for Martha, though. Any other woman would have tried to ruin them, but once it was all cleared up the two females had simply sighed and rolled their eyes, his girl showing Martha to a room.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard two feminine giggles echoing through the hallway outside one of his 'inventing' rooms. Sparks shot out of some wires and, since he was distracted boy what could be going on outside the door, they caught his fingers. They were instantly shoved into his mouth before he could let out a yelp. He glared at the rough prototype. Hours passed and he was ready to give up when suddenly the door opened and Rose entered.

Her eyes sparkled when she saw the outer shell of K-9 with a mess of wires sticking out, the tip of her tongue coming out between her teasing grin. After all, what better pet was there for her eccentric Time Lord than a robotic dog?

* * *

><p><em>Hmm, I like it. What about you?<em>

_Cheers!_

_~*Eli_


End file.
